Pikachu
Name: Pikachu Race: Pokemon Group: Children of the Autobots (Menslady's story), Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes (Porfirio's story) Likes: Being with Ash Dislikes: Being separated from Ash Biggest strength: His friendship bond with Ash Biggest weakness: His vulnerability to Ground-Elemental attacks Occupation: Pet of the Children of the Autobots, Trainer's Pokemon, member of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Quote: "Pikachu." Voiced by: Ikue Ootani Youtube portrayer: Fruitybeak411 Furry, cuddly, little, hugable, and just absolutely cute, Pikachu is a big favorite of Pokemon fans. He has spent a long time with Ash Ketchum who has been on a quest to become a Pokemon Master. During this time, Pikachu has developed a strong friendship bond with and a strong sense of loyalty to Ash. Pikachu is also Menslady125's favorite Electric-type Pokemon. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) When Emperor X infected Ash with a malevolent spell which turned him evil, little Pikachu was devastated. Even though the Children of the Autobots loved him dearly as if he was their own, Pikachu was still heartbroken about Ash. Fortunately, when Emperor X abandoned his evil ways, he chose to free Ash from the evil spell he had used to corrupt him. Ash tried to apologize to Pikachu, but Emperor X said that he was the one who needed to apologize. This he did, and Pikachu chose to put the past behind. Now that he's reunited with Ash and not hurt by loss, Pikachu feels he can do a better job of protecting the Angels of Disney. Powers '''Thundershock - '''summons a wave of strong lightning that has a small chance of paralyzing an opponent '''Thunderbolt - '''summons a very strong wave of lightning that does more damage than Thundershock and has a small chance of paralyzing an opponent '''Thunder Wave - '''summons a wave of electrical energy that can paralyze an opponent '''Thunder - '''summons a group of very strong lightning bolts that have a little chance of paralyzing an opponent '''Zap Cannon - '''summons a super strong wave of lightning that causes massive damage and paralyzes an opponent '''Iron Tail - '''summons Steel-elemental energy to Pikachu's tail. Pikachu then strikes his opponent with his tail. '''Electro Ball - '''summons an orb of very strong electrical energy. Pikachu hurls this at his opponent. '''Quick Attack - '''Pikachu rams his opponent with a fast tackle. '''Agility - '''raises Pikachu's speed greatly '''Volt Tackle - '''Pikachu runs very fast and rams his opponent with an electrically-charged tackle. The downside to this attack is that its power gets weaker if continually used. Gallery pikachu happy.GIF pikachu oh.JPG pikachu angry.JPG pikachu determined.JPG pikachu down.JPG pikachu huh.JPG pikachu hurt.PNG pikachu iron tail.PNG pikachu jump.JPG pikachu looks.JPG pikachu pose.GIF pikachu ready attack.JPG pikachu sad.JPG pikachu shocking.JPG pikachu thunder.JPG pikachu thunder wave.JPG pikachu thunderbolt.PNG pikachu curious.gif pikachu cute happy jump.png pikachu iron tail strike.png pikachu looking cute.png pikachu ouch.gif pikachu quick attack close.png pikachu quick attack.png pikachu strain.jpg pikachu tough.png pikachu very hurt.png pikachu leer.png Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Cute Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Team heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Pokemon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Speedsters Category:Electric Type Pokemon Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Peace Seekers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Enemies of Alphamon Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire